Fuerza
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: •Viñeta• Inuyasha no sólo utilizaba su fuerza para derrotar monstruos, marcar su hombría y salvar a Kagome –y a sus amigos, pero obviamente, más a Kagome–; sino también para impresionar.


_Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko y adoro utilizarlo *-*_

¡Holijjjj!(?)

Hace _uf_ que tenía esta historia hecha y olvidada, así que la modifiqué y la volví viñeta porque tenía muchas incoherencias de mi yo niña xD. Y babeen mucho, porque llegó el sexy Inu :3

¡Disfruten!

* * *

•Fuerza•

_By: Nieve Taisho_

* * *

Inuyasha no sólo utilizaba su fuerza para derrotar monstruos, marcar su hombría y salvar a Kagome –y a sus amigos, pero obviamente, más a Kagome–; sino también para _impresionar_.

No, eso no entra en _marcar la hombría_. Eso es de machos.

A Inuyasha le gustaba ser _arrogante_.

Oh, _amaba_ serlo.

Y más si Kagome babeaba "disimuladamente" (Resaltemos que su baba no fue disimulada).

Pero había pasado más o menos así.

El día transcurría normal, con Inuyasha quejándose de estupideces con el pequeño kitsune y con su esposa preparando el almuerzo. Sango alimentaba a su bebé y Miroku a las gemelas.

En eso, Inuyasha calló de pronto finalizando su discusión y como siempre –el nunca lo admitiría– dejando al kitsune ganar. Pero él captó un sonido extraño por el bosque y su orejita izquierda giró en dirección al sonido. Kagome se dio cuenta de su inquietud cuando el comenzó a oler el aire. Se levantó alarmando a los demás, y puso una mano detrás de él, dejando en claro que él se encargaría del problema.

Kagome se puso alerta, tomando su arco.

Un estruendo sonó. Sango y Miroku alerta.

Silencio.

Pero minutos después del silencio con Inuyasha dentro del bosque, Kagome sangró por la nariz.

Sí, léanlo otra vez: ella sangró por la nariz.

Inuyasha llegaba con un árbol descomunal en el brazo, cargándolo en el hombro. Al parecer algo pasó tan jodidamente horrible que fue necesario que él se quitara el ahori y el kosode, cargándolo en otro hombro y saliendo a relucir unos abdominales y brazos perfectamente esculpidos. Sango puso mueca de asco y Miroku le tapó los ojos a las gemelas.

Inuyasha soltó el árbol de sopetón en el suelo, haciendo que todos saltaran de sus lugares por el terremoto de un microsegundo que provocó el árbol.

Se sentó _normal_ al lado de su mujer, tensando músculos y crujiendo los huesos del hombro y nudillos.

Olió el aire y su naricita lo guió a la sangrante nariz de su esposa. Él, _como si nada_, tomó su ahori y limpió con suavidad la nariz de ella, besándola de un piquito.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta.

Nadie dijo nada.

El silencio y la incomodidad eran más grandes que los campos de fuerza que Naraku hacía.

Al final, Kagome –tragando fuerte– se decidió a romper el hielo.

—Inuyasha… tú…

—¿Sí?—el volteó a verla.

A la sacerdotisa casi le daba un paro cardíaco cuando el tensó los brazos.

_Oh dios… no me maten con esto… qué paraíso… esos brazos…_, ella se cacheteó mentalmente.

Oh, esperen. No, no fue mentalmente. Se cacheteó en la vida real. Pobrecilla.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse internamente.

—Inu… ¿qué pasó… e-en el… b-bosque…?

—Escuché un ruido extraño y cuando lo seguí, un monstruo pequeño estaba quemando ese árbol—lo señaló inocentemente—. Él hizo caer el árbol y lo maté, así que me traje el árbol para que hagamos una fogata—sonrió.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué estas semidesnudo, imbécil?—soltó Sango harta.

Más silencio y Kagome sólo quería lanzarse encima de Inuyasha y no dejarle _nada_ puesto.

—Tenía que apagar de alguna forma el fuego—se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo con el ahori servía idiota…

—¡Sanguito! ¡Cálmate! Nuestro queridísimo amigo Inuyasha no le sirvió con el ahori y…

—¡El ahori es aprueba de fuego!—Sango echaba humo.

—Si ya sé pero…

Kagome los paró con una mano al aire. Suspiró sonoramente y miró a Inuyasha quién su sonrisa arrogante era gigante.

Ella mandó a que le taparan los oídos a las gemelas.

Tomó valor y dijo:

—A mí no me importa que con el ahori no le sirviera. ¡Lo bueno es que apagó el fuego! Nos salvó de un posible incendio—sonrió y Sango rodó los ojos—. Inu también quería _refrescarse_ del calor del fuego, ¿verdad, _cariño_?—los ojitos de Kagome brillaban. Ella pensaba que Inuyasha era un dios griego que le regalaron los dioses griegos para ella solita.

Inuyasha sonrió y asintió. _Soy asombroso._

—Pero Kagome…—gimió Sango.

—¡Sango! Sé que él no debería estar así en frente de tus niñas, ¡pero es Inuyasha, por dios!—ella miró a Inuyasha—. ¡Y me encanta tu fuerza!—en efecto, las hormonas de Kagome estaban a mil.

Ella no lo soportó más, tenía que aprovechar que él ya era su marido. Así que se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo. Miroku se llevó a las gemelas a pasear porque Sango echaba humo y su bebé sólo se rió.

—Por favor Kagome… sólo…—Sango se frotó las sienes al ver cómo Inuyasha y su amiga se besaban—. Vístelo.

* * *

¡Inu sexy es lo que a mí me gusta! :333 hace tiempo que no publico nada de Inu desde Colapso xD ¡espero les haya sacado baba! x3

Kisses, Nie~.


End file.
